Dear Noelle
by ericblobb
Summary: Set in the times of GoF, a Ravenclaw girl named Noelle Yu is lovestruck for one particular boy whom she wants to partner with for the upcoming Yule Ball. However, her close friend is beginning to notice, and develop feelings for Noelle too. Who will end up winning Noelle's heart? A story about love and friendship and all the cheesy bits in between.


**A/N: Hi, I'm a new and aspiring fanfiction author who just recently got back into the fandom. After reading an amazing fic, Clash (** **s/11226787/1/Clash), I was inspired to write my own. Right now I only have one and a half chapters written, with the first one being unbelievably short. So please do give feedback on whether you would like to see it continue. The plot is all planned out, just not written yet. Thanks, and enjoy.**

The ballroom was vast yet empty, populated only by a cheerful looking Professor McGonagall and a herd of pouting Fourth Years. All the girls stood on one side of the room, while the boys stood on the other. On the girls' side, at the far end of the room, stood a raven-haired girl named Noelle, who couldn't stop fidgeting with her hair, petite fingers twirling jet black strands around and around.

"The Yule Ball," Professor McGonagall said, a gleeful lilt to her voice, "is one of the most delightful traditions of the TriWizard tournament. You'll be partnered with one other person of the opposite gender…" the Professor explained, but Noelle was not listening. She instead gazed at the boys across the room, looking for potential dates. Her eyes dropped on several people, yet none seemed likely to ask her.

Maybe I should ask someone. Noelle shook her head. No. Uh uh. Definitely not. What if he said no? How embarrassing that would be.

"Hey, Noelle, look," Noelle's best friend, Alice whispered, pointing a covert finger at an auburn-haired boy, "I think I just saw him eyeing you." Alice grinned.

"Oh shut up!" Noelle quietly snapped back.

"No, I'm serious. I think he fancies you."

Noelle paused for a second. "What's his name?"

"Um…" Alice tapped the shoulder of the girl in front of her. "Hey, you know who that is?"-she pointed at the boy again-"The brown haired boy."

"Oh, that's Peter Kingsley!" the girl responded. "Pretty cute in my opinion."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Alice said, and quickly turned back to Noelle. "His name's Peter, Peter Kingsley."

Noelle slightly tilted her head. "Kingsley… Wasn't he the one that screwed up the Cure for Boils and broke out in Third Year?"

"Now that I think about it…yeah, I think so," Alice laughed.

Noelle smiled, "He seems nice."

* * *

Professor McGonagall finished her lesson and the students marched out towards their next lessons. As Noelle and Alice made their way towards Potions, the raven haired girl could've sworn Peter had looked at her; butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

During Potions, Noelle stared blankly at the professor, lectures on werewolves and dittany going in one ear and out the other, while thoughts of Peter dominated her headspace. Alice had bumped her with an elbow a couple times to snap her out of her trance, but Noelle lingered on her thoughts.

Dinner time came, and Noelle nibbled on a raisin scone while the rest of her friends gulped down roast chicken and mashed potatoes.

"What's up with her?" Victor asked, a close friend of Noelle.

Alice leaned in and whispered in his ear, a wide grin on her face, "She's in love."

"In love? With who?"

"Be quiet! It's supposed to be a secret."

Victor lowered his voice. "Okay. With who then?"

"Peter Kingsley."

"Peter? That klutz? Didn't he inflict himself with boils in Third Year?"

"Yup, that's the one."

A confused look appeared on Victor's face. "What the hell does she see in him?"

"No idea. But she sure seems to like him." Alice took a big bite out of a drumstick.

"Ugh, whatever," Victor huffed, and didn't speak for the rest of dinner.

* * *

As the rest of Ravenclaw walked back to their dormitories, Victor lingered in the Great Hall, thinking about what Alice had said. Was Noelle really in love?

He eventually made his way to the common room, trudged up the stairs to his dormitory, and slumped on top of his bed, letting out a heavy sigh.

His friend, Jasper, was still awake. "Victor? What's up?"

"Nothing, Jasper. Just go to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Jasper. I'm sure. Go to sleep."

"Okay, just trying to be sure," Jasper said, pulling up his sheets and closing his eyes.

Victor tried to do the same, but his mind wouldn't stop repeating Alice's words.

She's in love.

Peter Kingsley.

Her voice just wouldn't stop.

Peter.

He wanted to sleep, to drive the voice away.

Kingsley.

No, Noelle couldn't be in love.

She's in love.

She couldn't.

Love.

Couldn't.


End file.
